Antares Kókkinos
by RavenaCorax
Summary: Milo Antares Kókkinos became an orphan at the age of 4 years old and found himself under the tutorship of Kanon and Saga Dídyma, two distant cousins. Let's join young Milo in this adventure of the day-to-day life as he learns about family bonds, friendship, love, acceptance and human relationships.


Since I was little I always knew I would be great.

I knew I would be a famous, rich guy who everyone would love, talk about, beg for an autograph, envy and even hate if necessary and everyone who looked down on me would regret the day they said I wouldn't be anything in life.

'My classmates, my teachers and even my family members… Alas, they will regret and swallow it, yes, they will!' - I laughed with myself thinking how awesome my revenge would be.

"Milo, what is the largest island among the Cyclades?" - asked mr. Dídyma, the teacher.

"H-hum?" I asked waking up from the daydream.

"Oral exam, Milo… Where were you then?" the teacher scolded me.

I stood up slow and calmly and looked at him confident.

'Ok, mr. Pop Quiz, bring it on!' I thought.

"I want to know what is the largest island among the Cyclades. We studied this subject last class when we were talking about Greek geography."

A rumor ran around the class, I could hear the muffled laughters.

'I know you're all waiting for me to fail, but not today!'

"This is easy, mr. D., the largest island among the Cyclades is…"

I was kind of nervous. Everyone was looking at me, my mind went blank with the pressure.

I took a quick side look at my friend's- Aiolia- book. It had a map of Greece on the cover but my friend's hand was covering most of it. Nevertheless I was able to quickly overlook the islands and the first one I saw enlightened me.

"Aha! The largest island among the Cyclades is… Milos Island!" I replied "For Milos Island is one from the two volcanic Greek islands in the Aegean Sea, just around the corner, north of the Sea of Crete."

"Wr…" mr. Dídyma started to talk, but I didn't let him.

"Milos is the southwestern most island in the Cyclades group. And the island is famous for the statue of Aphrodite, a.k.a. "MY Venus"" I said cocky and winked at the class, who started to laugh, "which sadly right now is in possession of the Louvre Museum and also" I took a moment to breathe "for the statue of the GRE-AT Greek god Asclepius, can I hear an Amen? Amen."

The class was laughing. I continued.

"Which is also miiiles away from home, in the British Museum, and the Poseidon and an archaic Apollo in Athens. Milos is a popular tourist destination during the summer. The Municipality of Milos also includes the uninhabited offshore islands of Antimilos and Akradies. Totally worths a visit there, guys. If I´m not wrong, the combined land area is 160.147 square kilometers and the recent census population was 4,977 inhabitants!" I finally finished my exhaustive monolog that left me panting in excitement.

"Wonderful explanation, Milo" mr. Dídyma said emotionless.

My chest was full of conviction and rejoice and I felt myself beaming with confidence and pride.

"But it is wrong" he said and it hit me like a punch on the stomach.

'WHAT?!'

A long and loud laughter ran the classroom, even my best friend, Aiolia, was doing it so hard to the point of tears.

"What do you mean by 'wrong'?!" I asked haughty.

"Oh, just shut up, Milo" I heard Deathmask shouting despite he was sitting on the chair right behind me, in the back of the class.

Deathmask, I mean, Giovanni Càncaro was a tan skinned, dark and short haired, gangling guy. He was annoying, evil, had an unpleasant voice, a weasel face, pointy nose, not to mention his inexpressive and dull eyes. His too long arms and legs and short body and his fussy manners made him look like a Rhesus macaque.

"You shut up, crab-head!"

Someone in the front raised their arm, mr. Dídyma turned his attention to the new kid in the class.

"Yes, Camus?"

"The correct answer is Naxos."

"Very good Camus, thank you."

The teacher looked at me and wrote something in his attendance sheet.

'Priggish new guy! He's been in this class for less than 1 month and thinks he can act all cocky and know-it-all!'

Deathmask hit me on the back of the head making me bend over like a roly-poly toy.

"Cut the shit!" I turned angry at him.

"Milo, you're indeed dumb, aren't you?" he taunted me.

"Screw you, crab-head" I said straightening back on my chair, pouting.

"He's just attesting a fact, my dear. You're dumb" said Deathmask's friend, Aphrodite.

Florian Aphrodite Småfisk, DM's best friend, was considered the most handsome guy in the class, all the girls sighed for him. He was taller than me (back then even the girls were taller than me), had fair skin, blue eyes and long, pale blond hair that looked rather bluish.

We used to call him "Dite".

"If you're so smart, Dite, why haven't you answered?" I replied annoyed.

"Because, thanks to Athena, my name isn't Milo otherwise I'd be doomed."

The two boys laughed at me.

"Florian" called mr. Kanon.

Aphrodite stood up rapidly.

"What connects the southern Greek region of Peloponnesus with the rest of the Greek mainland?"

"This is easy, mr. Dídyma." he said confident "The Isthmus of Corinth."

"Good, Florian."

The boy took back his place and looked at me conceited.

"Loser" he said making an "L" with his hand.

The two annoying boys were mocking me without the teacher noticing.

I was angry and embarrassed.

'One day I'll be great and awesome, you'll see!'

The rest of the class was mr. Dídyma asking everyone Geography questions. I failed all the three I was asked so by the end of it, I felt my morale low as a pothole. Of course I acted cool and cracked jokes, it is better to have people laughing with me than at me, right?

At 12:15 the school bell rang, finally that hell of a class was over – although we would remain with mr. D. for the next class.

I was about to leave when he summoned me at his desk.

"Seriously, Milo?" he looked at me sternly after everyone were out and there was just the two of us

"Hm?"

"Is something happening with you?"

"Hm no. Why?" I asked acting cool.

"If you keep on being the class' joker you won't be able to pass grade 2."

I felt uneasy but acted cool again.

"Fine, fine, fine. Are we done yet?" I asked him arrogantly.

My relationship with mr. Dídyma, I mean, with Kanon was not only of a master and apprentice, but also as a big brother and the little brother, a father and a son. He was responsible for me due to my unusual family situation.

Honestly saying, it is somewhat a pain in the neck to tell this. As an adult I've been to a few shrinks to see if they help me overcome this ridiculous mommy-and-daddy issue, but yeah… It's not cool at all so let's move forward. Maybe one day I tell you these unhappy mishaps.

Well, where were we again?

Ah! Kanon!

Ok, Kanon was 12-ish or so years older than me. He was tall, muscular, had sun kissed skin, long, beige blonde hair and emerald eyes. He had been my guardian since I was little and although he was no older than a juvenile brat back then, he took me in under his tutorship.

I lived in his house with his twin brother, Saga, who was less nosy.

The Dídyma twins are pretty much alike in appearance, being Saga's hair a darker shade of blonde and his skin was fairer. But Saga was mad whack. Whenever the moon reaches the southeast quadrant of the lunar limb, Mercury retrograde, the alignment of the planets and the whole fuck… Wow! You won't want to know!

He would swipe emotions within a blink of an eye and although he never did anything bad to me, he and Kanon used to fight a lot. Sometimes it was scary, but the majority of their fights were ridiculously funny. I used to hid under the kitchen's table to hear them having an argument.

I know, I know, you're probably thinking I am mean, right?

But on my behalf, numerous times I intervened and parted the two brothers. As we all grew older, fights became fewer and fewer.

Kanon looked at me slightly frustrated.

"I homeschool you since you arrived, you were supposed to know all the questions I asked the class, you should be the best student here!"

"Woah, mister, take it slow. I'm NO teacher's pet and definitely you're not my father!" I rebelled.

"I'm not your daddy, but I act _in loco parentis_ and whatever affects you, concerns me."

I confess I was very impressed by his Spanish (I only knew it was a latin expression for tutor later in my life) and I bought that talking. As always.

Just a small thing concerning dearest _mi loco parentesis_ daddy: whenever he talked in a foreign language to me, it acted like a spell.

He knew it.

Bastard.

"Tsk!" I frowned.

"Although, on the one hand, I'm quite impressed by the amount of information you're able to prate" he said and I swear I could almost feel a smile forming on the corner of his lips.

"So tell me, Milo, what's happening with you so we can work through it together?" he asked placing a hand on the top of my head.

"Knock it off!" I shove his hand away "I told you, there is nothing happening! You're so annoying!"

"Lower your voice" he said calmly.

"Or what?" I asked defiant "You might be my _muy loco parentesis_ , but it doesn't gives you the right to treat me as if I was some… some… halfwit, _nincompoopsy_ , blockhead, dunce!"

Kanon covered his face with his hands. I noticed his shoulders were a bit… shaky?

"Ok. Dismissed" he said with a muffled voice.

"What?!"

He turned his back to me shifting his attentions to something under his desk and dismissed me with a hand gesture.

I was so pissed off!

Besides, all that talking took half of the break leaving me with roughly 15 minutes to enjoy the break.

"Idiot Kanon" I mumbled to myself taking a bite on an apple Saga gave me that morning.

I went out to look for my friends. They were playing football, boys versus girls.

"Yo, Aiolia!" I shouted "Lemme play!"

Aiolia waved at me and was surpassed by Shaina, who scored a goal on Shaka.

"Oh, snap!" he cursed while the girls were cheering their score.

"What the heck you put Shaka on the goal, isn't he… almost blind?" I asked privately taking the last bite on the apple and throwing the rest on a nearby bush.

'Biodeglad... biodegradrable... no, Biodegradadable... It will decompose.'

"I know, right?" he said whining "But he wanted to play and it wouldn't be… hm… nice to say "no"."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok… So, shall we play?" I asked.

"Wait, we're already a complete team" said Death Mask. "You'll have to remain with the girls."

"And you have to remain mute if you have any appreciation for your teeth" I argued back calmly.

"Said who? The dumbest guy in the class!"

DM's friends laughed with him.

"Said the guy who believes you should move to the girls' team yourself, since you play like one. No offense, ladies" I replied arrogantly and blew a kiss to the female team.

"What?! Screw you, you're dead!" he voiced and came at me.

"Bring it on, Sebastian!" I taunted.

DM grabbed me by the collar and we faced each other ready for a fight.

He was some 20 cm taller than me back then, but I didn't craven.

"What? Are you going to kiss me instead?" I teased him.

Our friends flocked around us.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

DM pushed me and raised his fists at the level of his eyes.

I did the same.

I love to fight.

Up until today, I pick up silly quarrels for a big fight's sake. As a kid things were more… exciting!

I remember I was acting calm and centered, ignored the enraging crowd around us to focus entirely on my opponent.

Hands on guard, eyes fixed, a fighter's cry and rite!

He attacked me with a first angry blow using the advantage of being taller and more muscular than me. I took a blow that sent me to the ground.

The taste of blood in my mouth triggered the dormant demon in me. My body was shaking so excited I was.

I stood up, spat the blood and looked at him with a sadistic grin.

"It didn't even hurt."

"Well, we're just getting started" he grinned.

He came towards me like a ram and I dodged a few blows. I had to study his moves before attacking and when I finally perceived a flaw in his offensives, I stroke him with a blow on the stomach, but got a jab on the jaw.

"Hey!"

A big boy intervened in our fight.

His name was Aldebaran, he was tall, brunette, strong as a bull type of guy. He looked intimidating but in reality his personality was the opposite of cruel.

"Guys, stop fighting, aren't we all friends here?"

"Shut up, big brows, no one asked for your opinion!" voiced DM.

Aldebaran backed off, he was shy and thus blushed.

"Don't go bossing around my friend, you ugly crab-head."

"Ooh! Did I hurt your boyfriend's feelings?" he fleered and some people laughed.

"Just because you and Aphrodite have an _affairre de coeurrr_ , a _lyason_ , an anaclisis, a dalliance, all nouns whose appositeness comprises the situation between you two" I explained "it doesn't apply to me, meaning that just because you are like this, it doesn't mean I am the same."

DM was confused. He scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell…?"

Some sort of awkward time lapse cut the momentum of the fight.

"He's just said you and Aphrodite are gay together" someone in the crowd shouted.

"WHAT?!" DM shouted.

Like a red cloth waved in front of an infuriated bull, the other boy dashed in my direction to possibly murder me. I could not hold my excitement back. We were ready to clash when one of the girls intervened.

" _Porca miseria! Ma sono veramente degli idioti_ … Yo! When will you two silly geese stop fooling around and we finally can play football?" she chided us.

The lovely lady was Shaina, she was kinda brute and very straight forward. Her black, massive, mid-sized hair, slender body and long nails made her look like Medusa to me. She had a kind of evil smile on her lips and was constantly frowning.

Shaina dismissed DM and the rest of the crowd making them go back to the game.

"Tomfool" she said yanking me from the ground with an inhumane strength. " _Sei piccolo_. You have no chance against DM!"

I was pretty much impressed and hypnotized by her Spanish.

"Oh! I didn't know you spoke Spanish!"

She face palmed.

"It's Italian, moron! I am Italian. Jesus!" she rolled her eyes in the orbits.

After that day on my relationship with Shaina changed a lot. I could totally forget the fact she was bad mouthing me just to hear her speaking Italian.

Of course someone reported to mr. Kanon about the little quarrel DM and I had during the break. We had to remain for 2 extra hours after the session cleaning the chalkboard, chalkboard erasers and the room while Kanon was comfortably sitting behind his desk reading "The School for Gods", by Elio D'Anna.

"Did you know Shaina is Italian?" I asked DM.

"Hmm I thought she was from Spain."

"Yeah, me too!"

"That until she started cussing in Italian" he scoffed.

"Anyway… Don't you think she's the reincarnation of Medusa?"

DM and I were laughing, telling jokes and figuring out how Medusa was reborn in Shaina's body.

"Apparently you two finished work, huh?" Kanon asked us from behind the book.

"N-not yet, mr. Kanon" DM replied for us.

After being disciplined by Kanon, DM left and there were just the two of us: Kanon and I.

He came closer to me and took away the bag of ice he had given me before, cupped my chin with one hand and lifted my face inspecting the swollen eye DM gave me.

Kanon whistled.

"This does not look cool, Applekins…"

"Do not call me that" I pouted, frowning.

Kanon and Saga used to call me "Applekins" because my name, Milo, means "apple" in Greek, so "applekins" would mean something like… I don't know… little apple? Maybe?

Anyway, gay as that.

We went home soon after Kanon returned the ice bag to the school nurse and filed some report cards and other bureaucracies.

Saga was home, he had made dinner for us. As soon as he looked at me he wanted to know what happened. Kanon told him about the fight and my bad performance at the oral exam so in the end they both decided I wouldn't be getting any dessert.

That night I went to bed very annoyed and frustrated. Nothing was right in my life and despite everything I missed my parents and my house.

I would have cried hadn't my eye been so sore. Instead, I curled in a ball and fell asleep.

I don't know which time was it when Kanon entered my room to check on me. He placed a cold hand on my forehead and left to return a while later with a glass of water and a pain killer.

"Here, drink this medicine, Applekins, it will ease your pain."

I was about to protest, but indeed my eye started to hurt.

' _Sei piccolo_. You have no chance against DM!', Shaina's voice echoed in my head.

'She is wrong. I will prove her wrong!'


End file.
